


Read Between The Lines

by AwkwardBurrito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, High School, M/M, Romance, book store au, this isn't abandoned i just sucked at updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBurrito/pseuds/AwkwardBurrito
Summary: Before Gon even knows what he’s doing, he’s already writing a note and the next, he snucked it on some random page inside the book.(Every Friday afternoon, Killua would visit the store to buy a book and each time, Gon would write him a note.)





	1. The Perks Of Being A Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to upload it in installments. Chapters will be short.
> 
> Have fun reading! Kudos, comments, bookmarks and stuff are very much appreciated!

The first time Gon saw him, he was astounded by the aloof, lonesome air around him.

 

It was a hot summer Friday afternoon. 16-year old Gon Freecss had just started his afterschool cashier duty in the book store owned by his Aunt Mito. Around 15 minutes of him flipping pages of a random book- there are no customers, yet-, a soft chime of bell was heard, signaling the entrance of a customer.

 

“Welcome!” Gon’s automatic response, smiling enthusiastically.

 

The newcomer looked at him. Gon was momentarily taken aback by the color of his eyes. A deep shade of cerulean blue. _Pretty._ He just nodded at him before proceeding further in the shop to, presumably, browse books.

 

Gon stared at him from his location in the counter. Blue, Gon decided to call him that, is looking at the books on the Fiction aisle. A black vest sling over his shoulder, he’s wearing a white long sleeves with the top button undone, tucked in a pair of black slacks, with sleek black shoes to complete the look. Gon recognized the attire as the uniform of this prestigious high school that he doesn’t t remember the name of.

 

What Gon noticed first, aside from his beautiful eyes, is his white hair. He’s sure it’s a natural color, not dyed in the slightest. Weird, but not in a negative way. It looks amazing on him.

 

 _Looks fluffy, too,_ Gon thought.

 

And anyway, it’s not like Gon has a say when it comes to hair. His own spiky, obnoxious black hair is weird on its own way, too.

 

_And he looks pretty._

 

The cashier had never given much thought about his sexuality, romance was never one of his priorities, anyway. But it seems that he could be attracted to guys. Well, this guy, at least.

 

Blue is obviously around Gon’s age; the uniform gave that away. _Hmm._

 

He looks deep in thought. Or not thinking at all. His eyes have that dead look that one could only have when they’re either thinking too much to the point of overthinking every bad thought, or when they’re thinking of nothing, complimenting the empty feeling they have on their chest.

 

Gon didn’t like that thought. Didn’t like how someone could look like _that._ How someone could release that much negative feelings.

 

He has the need to do something.

 

_Those eyes…I wonder how’d they look alive and joyful?_

 

Beautiful. That’s how they would be.

 

Gon withdrew his gaze once he saw Blue making his way towards him, holding a book.

 

“You’re done?” he asked as he smiled widely. Blue just nodded at him, again. He placed the book on the counter. _The Perks of Being A Wallflower._

 

“You haven’t read this before?” Gon asked conversationally.

 

“I have,” Blue answered. Gon couldn’t help but notice how charming his deep tone is.

 

“Oh?”

 

“My copy and this copy has different covers,” Blue answered Gon’s unasked question, as if reading his mind.

 

Gon smiled even wider at that. _He’s probably a bookworm._

“I can totally understand,” Gon said as he reached out to punch in the book, when he was halted by Blue’s voice.

 

“Oh wait, I forgot to buy something. Can you…?”

 

Gon nodded. “Go on, take your time.”

 

With that, Blue went somewhere in the store, looking for whatever it is he’s looking for.

 

Gon still feel queasy, Blue still has that dead look on his eyes. Before he even knows what he’s doing, he’s already writing a note and the next, he snucked it on some random page inside the book. Just in time before his customer is back.

 

“Here,” Blue said as he placed three bookmarks and a notebook on the counter. Despite the situation, Gon couldn’t help but find it endearing. _Truly a bookworm._

 

After he punched in the items and Blue paid him, the latter muttered a “Thanks”.

 

“Thank you! I hope to see you soon. Have a nice day!” Gon said cheerfully.

 

The guy just nodded once again before he made his way to the door. That left Gon alone, once again, now with the thoughts of a stranger with bluer eyes than he had ever seen.


	2. A Tale Of Two Cities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive reactions! :)
> 
> Here's the next one!

Exactly a week after their first encounter, Gon saw Blue again.

 

Unlike last week where the store was empty except for the two males, there are now six people aside from them. Three girls who look like college kids, one guy who’s probably on his mid-twenties, a kid, three years younger than Gon, named Zushi who frequents their store and an office woman- at least, that’s what the formal attire is saying. Gon is punching in her purchases- which includes a ridiculous amount of highlighters, post-it notes, markers and notebooks- when Blue came in.

 

 Gon wouldn’t even deny it, he had been thinking a lot about this guy with fluffy, white hair and sapphire eyes. One reason, is well, because of his looks. In his defense, who wouldn’t? Even the three college girls turned their heads on his direction when he walked in.

 

However, the much bigger reason is because he was wondering about…him, in general. Not just because of his looks, but him as a person. The look on his eyes, his rigid posture…everything.

 

He’s interested on him.

 

And Gon have been told multiple times that once he’s interested in a certain thing, he’d whack his brain upside down and do impulsive actions just to get even a little information of it. In short, he’s one stubborn ass.

 

Blue is wearing the same outfit as before, except now, he completely neglected his vest. For a second, he was distracted, but that didn’t take much time before he shouted a cheery “Welcome!” and continued punching in the office woman’s items- Aunt Mito will be so mad if he didn’t focus on his job. On that short moment of distraction, he’s sure he saw Blue look at him, eyes questioning. But nevertheless, he proceeded further in the shop.

 

When Gon finished punching in the purchases of the woman, he scanned the shop with his eyes until they landed on Blue. Said person is crouched in a corner, looking for whatever it is he wants. If it wasn’t for his wild hair, Gon wouldn’t have seen him. Blue stood and turned around, and that’s when his eyes met Gon’s amber ones. They don’t have that dead look now; it was replaced by genuine curiosity.

 

_So this is what they mean when they say eyes are the windows through your soul._

 

Gon smiled widely at him. The latter looked taken aback, as if his breath just hitched and from their distance, Gon thinks he saw a soft blush on his pale cheeks. Then, he turned his back and proceeded to browse again. His movements look awkward, though.

 

The cashier grinned at himself. _Cute._

 

Left with doing nothing, Gon grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled on it. He’s certain the reason why Blue is looking at him that way was because of the note he slipped in his book. He doesn’t know if Blue will ask him about it. If he did, Gon will answer truthfully, if not, Gon could just continue giving him notes.

 

He can just straight out start a conversation with the guy, that’s more of his nature, but he has a feeling that one wrong move and he’ll never see this guy again.

 

 _As if receiving notes from a stranger isn’t creepy enough,_ a voice inside his head whispered. He quickly dispelled it.

 

Not long, Blue made his way towards him. He placed _A Tale of Two Cities_ on the counter. _Hmm? Classic now?_

 

“You read classic?” Gon asked as he reach for the book.

 

“Yes,” is Blue’s short answer.

 

“Wow, that’s actually amazing. Most people can’t read classic, I’m one of them.”

 

“Well, I’m not. Do you actually talk like this to every customer? Don’t you have a job to do or do I have to punch that in for you?” Blue’s blunt, and rude, question.

 

Now, Gon should be offended, or scared- Blue’s kinda scary. But he didn’t, instead, he chuckled. Apparently, Blue’s spitfire attitude is fascinating for him. Maybe he is a masochist. “Gotta be kind to the customers. Keeps the business going.”

 

“Are you a cashier or a host? Anyway, just punch that in.”

 

“Roger!”

 

On the back of his mind, Gon’s wondering how he would slip the note without Blue noticing when he’s looking attentively at him right now. Then, as if the world was helping him, a loud sound was heard throughout the whole store.

 

Gon looked behind Blue and saw the mid-twenties man dropped three hard bound books. The man said a loud “Sorry” as he picked them and Gon answered with an “It’s fine” with a smile, he made a mental note to check them after he’s done with Blue here.

 

Speaking of Blue, he’s still looking at the guy over his shoulder. _Now’s the time!_ Gon thought at he quietly slid the note in the book. Then, he punched it in just in time Blue’s attention is back on him.

 

After Blue paid his purchase, he looked at Gon’s eyes. _This is it. He’s going to ask me about last week._

 

“Hey, last week, did you- “

 

He was halted by the presence of someone behind him.

 

That someone is Zushi.

 

“-nevermind,” Blue continued, eyebrows furrowed. “You have work to do. Gotta go.”

 

And with that, he left before Gon even had the time to say a word.

 

“Uh…Gon?” Zushi’s voice woke him up. He didn’t notice he was staring at the door with a dumb look on his face. He faced Zushi.

 

“Zushi, why?!” he said, hysterically. “Why now?!”

 

“What? What did I do?” The younger guy looks baffled.

 

Gon sighed. “Nothing.”

 

“Hey, I don’t know if I saw that right, but did you just slip a paper on that guy’s book?”

 

Gon grinned at him. Then, he raised his index finger to his lips as if to hush him. “Shhh. That’s our secret.”

 

Zushi just stared at him, confused. Gon laughed it off as he did his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is completely unrelated but VOLTRON S3 PREVIEW FHBFSBFSDBFNSN SO MUCH LANCE. I'M SO HAPPY. MY SON.
> 
> *coughs* See you next time, everyone!


	3. Bones, Ashes, Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very satisfied with this one buuut..the next one will be better ;)

_Weird._

If Blue thinks he’s being discreet, he’s so wrong. This is the fourth time Gon had caught him glancing at him since he entered the store.  Each time, the white-haired boy would act as if he’s browsing in the shelves. Like now.

 

Gon’s not buying that act anymore, considering Blue’s in the store for about 30 minutes now. Yes, he is counting, he’s not even ashamed to admit that.

 

_One more time and I’ll drag him here to have a staring contest._

At least, that’s what he wants to do. But that’s impossible, not with the store _this_ crowded. He has no idea but it looks like everyone decided that today is a good day to buy tons of books, journals and other stuff. Not like he’s complaining. First, this is business. Second, Aunt Mito would be so happy once she found out how many people buy books. Books equals reading. And his aunty, being the bookworm (more like a bookdragon) she is, will think of this as a good news because according to her “Everyone needs to read more.” Which is also the main reason why she decided to have a book store as a business. And also how Gon has taken a liking to reading.

 

Back to the staring contest he was thinking, the cashier wouldn’t win anyway. Not when he’s completely smitten by his eyes. Enamored, infatuated, hooked, name every synonym available in thesaurus.

 

It’s Blue’s third consecutive Friday here. Gon’s becoming used to his presence even though they haven’t really had a decent conversation, yet.

 

And the notes? If Blue still comes here, that means he’s not creeped out, right? That means he can continue, right?

 

_I will._

 

Gon had just finished punching in the purchases of the last customer on the line when he saw Blue staring at him. Gon stared back, and as a natural reaction, he smiled. The other guy is still just staring at him, but this time, his eyebrows are furrowed. Gon blinked animatedly, then he smiled even wider. Blue glared at him before turning his back to Gon. Again. The latter pouted.

 

The shop is still busy, but no one’s in the counter yet so Gon has a bit time to relax. His hand immediately connected to a paper and pen. As Gon’s thought earlier, if Blue’s still coming here, that means he isn’t bothered by the notes. He would only stop once he notice any type of disturbance from the guy, if he doesn’t run away first, that is.

 

Not too long, a customer made his way to Gon. It’s Blue, holding three books on his hands. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that they’re the first half of _The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, City of Ashes and City of Glass._ Blue dropped the books on the counter, and Gon was just about to start up his usual conversation when a ringtone was heard. He saw Blue fish his phone from his pocket before answering it. “’zup,” he heard him said.

 

Gon tuned out at that because listening to other’s conversation is rude. Besides, it made slipping his note on one of the books easier with Blue’s back turn on him while talking to that someone on his phone. Seriously, he needs to be more aware of his surroundings.

 

Blue finished talking to his phone the same time Gon just finished punching in his books and they did the usual transaction.

 

Blue is looking at him with curiosity and Gon is smiling at him, as always. The latter just noticed that he’s taller than the former. He had thought they were the same height. Not that he’s complaining.  He’s very much pleased.

 

“Thanks,” Blue muttered, then he made his way to the door.

 

“Thank you! Come again!” He heard a silent ‘yeah’ from him.

 

That was uneventful. Gon, for a while, thought that something will happen. Especially with the constant staring. _Oh well._

 

A few more hours had passed and it’s finally time to close the store. Gon did the usual things-arranging books, inventories, cleaning- before he made his way outside. Once he had locked it, Gon started walking to his home. It’s only a 10-minute walk anyway.

 

“Hey!”

 

Gon stopped on his track and looked at the direction of the voice.

 

And there, in front of their book store, on the other side of the road, is Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me, selecting which of my favorite books should I feature here* :D
> 
> And...there!
> 
> Thank you for reading! (It's 1am, I gotta sleep jnfdkjvbsjcn)


	4. Killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy I couldn't update. Sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“What’s your deal?” Blue asked, cocking a hip and looking at Gon pointedly.

 

Gon gaped at him. Either Blue moved inhumanely fast or Gon was distracted by seeing him that he didn’t notice the guy had already made his way towards him. The latter, surely. Gon fixed his stance and faced Blue, instead of just looking at him over his shoulder.

 

“What’s my deal?” he asked even though he’s aware what the silver-haired boy is talking about.

 

Blue frowned. “Oh please,” he said as he reached on his breast pocket and took out three familiar piece of papers. He held them between his thumb and index finger. “What are these?” he finished.

 

“Notes that I subtly slip inside your books,” Gon answered truthfully. There’s no need to make up lies, eh?

 

Blue’s reaction was entertaining, to say the least. He probably didn’t expect a straightforward answer. His eyes widened a fraction, his mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. Like a gaping fish. _But a lot prettier than a fish._

 

“W-well, duh! I figured that already! What I mean is why?” Blue said, his voice rose an octave. He looks flustered.

 

Why, indeed. Because Gon saw how Blue looked melancholic that first day? But what about the following week, and this afternoon? Because he was curious and wanted to get to know him? Because giving him notes was easier than actually talking to him and risk coming on too strong?

 

There’s no use thinking about it. It leads to one answer anyway.

 

“Because I felt like it,” he answered with a smile.

 

Blue lowered his hand, the one holding the papers. “That’s it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s pointless talking to you, isn’t it?” he said, rather harshly. Gon couldn’t help but notice how Blue discreetly pocketed the notes. It made him smile. “What are you smiling for?”

 

“Nothing!” He smiled even wider.

 

Blue muttered something. It was too silent Gon didn’t catch it. “Sorry, what was that?” he inquired.

 

“Nothing!” Blue imitated his earlier response, though not in the same happy tone Gon used. The latter didn’t miss the light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. _Hm._

 

Then Blue started talking. Gon is only half-listening. He is, not for the first time, enchanted.

 

The light from the lamppost is illuminating his features. He looks more radiant than ever, quite literally and figuratively.

 

He can’t help but notice how long his eyelashes are and how there is a small, barely visible mole on his eyelid that Gon saw as Blue blinked.

 

His face, despite looking sharp, actually still has those baby fats. _Oh my god, so adorable._ Gon concluded that Blue had chubby cheeks when he was a kid. He briefly wondered if Blue has some kind of skin regimen because he’s flawless, no signs of imperfection marring his skin. _Looks so soft for a guy._

 

Gon’s eyes passed his pointed nose then settled on his lips.

 

It’s captivating. The way his pink lips form words Gon is currently missing. He quickly raised his eyes before Blue notice his adamant staring.

 

Blue’s sapphire eyes are as beautiful as ever. Gon couldn’t find any words to justify it. He could only stare at them. He tried to tune in to what Blue is saying.

 

“-so the first time, I didn’t think much of. It was a vague message, anyway. Who knows if it was accidentally put there or what? Though, I was still about to ask you, but that kid just had to intervene, so I didn’t. Then I saw that I had another note in my book. And I thought, that’s something. But I had another thought, what if you do that to everyone? You seem brighty enough to do so. So I observed you today, but with all the customers I’ve seen you with, you didn’t slip, not one time, a damn note in anyone’s purchase. So yeah, conclusion right. You’re doing this to me alone. Which leads to the initial question, why?” Blue finished. Then, as if sensing Gon’s lack of attention, he added, “Are you listening to me?”

 

At that, Gon chuckled. “Sorry. You’re just more talkative than I expected.”

 

“Excuse me? Out of all the things I said that’s your only response?”

 

Gon shrugged. Blue rolled his eyes. They stayed silent for a few seconds before Gon spoke.

 

“The first time, you looked out of it. Like something happened to you and me being me, couldn’t bear to see that. So I gave you the note. The next week and this, though, as I said, I felt like it,” Gon answered. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asked genuinely.

 

Blue’s eyes…soften, but then he looked away. “Not…that. Yeah, it was a bit weird, receiving notes from a stranger, but it’s not like your messages are creepy. So…yeah. Whatever.”

 

“You like them?” Gon perked up.

 

“I wasn’t saying that, stupid! Don’t overinterpret it!”

 

Gon chuckled, then he said, “Something’s bothering me, though.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You waited for me for like 4 hours to ask me? Why didn’t you just do it earlier?”

 

“Are you stupid? The store was busy, you were working. I didn’t want to bother. And what made you assume that I waited for you for 4 hours? Fuck off, I was doing something productive like walking around this place. Fuck off.”

 

“You said fuck off twice.”

 

“And I will say it again if you don’t stop being annoying.” Blue childishly stuck his tongue out.

 

Despite this, Gon found it nice that Blue didn’t want to ‘interfere’ with his work. That was so considerate.

 

Blue opened his mouth, as if to say something, but the sound of a ringtone stopped him. It was his phone. He answered it. “Yeah?.. I know, I know I gotta go home…. Yeah yeah. Come here now. And don’t get out of the car! I can open a damn door…Okay,” Blue finished the phone call and he looked at Gon. “I feel like I need to talk to you more but I have to go.”

 

“Oh. I understand. I’ll see you next week?”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Gon pouted, Blue shrugged. Then, silence.

 

“Hey, thanks.”

 

This caught Gon’s attention. “For?”

 

“The notes. I’m not saying I like them, of course! But they did make me feel better. But they’re still weird,”

 

Gon could only smile. Not long, a black limousine stopped in front of them. “I really need to go now. Bye,” Blue said as he moved to open the door.

 

“Wait!” Gon stopped him. The other guy looked at him in confusion.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Killua. I’m Killua.”

 

“Killua, huh,” Gon said, deliberately. “I’m- “

 

“Gon. You’re Gon.”

 

Gon was surprised. “How did you know my name?”

 

“Nameplate.”

 

_Oh. So much for wishful thinking, Gon._ “Yeah, yeah you’re right. How did I forget that? Stupid me.”

 

“Weirdo.”

 

Gon only smiled playfully. “Bye?”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye, Killua.”

 

“Bye, Gon.”

 

“Okay, Killua.”

 

“Gon, shut up.”

 

Gon chuckled. Killua opened the door and get in. But before closing it, he said one last thing.

 

“I’m not yet done interrogating you about these notes. Don’t think you got away with it.” With that, he closed the door and the car engine started.

 

Gon watched the car as it disappeared from his sight. His face broke into a grin as he started walking home, his direction the opposite of Killua’s.

 

_Killua._

He has a name now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Recently, I made a Hunter X Hunter blog! [Here.](http://blogginghxh.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Here is my ununiformed main tumblr](http://bloggingstranger.tumblr.com)   
>  [Here is my HxH blog](http://blogginghxh.tumblr.com)


End file.
